remember when one last time
by Yusviracchi
Summary: Terima kasih karena telah hadir dalam kehidupan yang tak sempurna milikku. Tak kusangka aku akan menghabiskan waktu terakhirku bersama denganmu. Ini akan sangat menyenangkan! [TsukaIsla]


**REMEMBER WHEN ONE LAST TIME**

**DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO**

**STORY IS MINE**

**WARNINGS: TYPO(S), OOC, ALUR BERANTAKAN, SEMI AU, AND OTHERS**

Tsukasa melihat jam dindingnya yang menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Pagi sekali ia terbangun kala langit masih gelap. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya karena samar-samar tercium arome _omelette_ −yang sebagai makanan favoritnya−dari arah dapur.

Ia menuruni tangganya dengan bergegas dan mendapati Isla tampak sedang memasak _omelette_ di dapur sendirian. Dengan celemek dan piyama tidurnya, Isla masih tampak cantik bahkan terkesan lucu.

"Isla? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ah, _Ohayou _Tsukasa. Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

"_Ohayou mou _Isla. Tidak, tapi 'kan sudah ku bilang untuk tidak memasak _omelette _sendiri. Bukannya kita sudah berjanji untuk memasak _omelette_ bersama?"

"Kali ini khusus untukmu. Ini 'kan hari terakhirku untuk membuatkanmu sarapan. Jadi izinkan aku untuk membuatnya sendiri."

Isla tersenyum kaku dengan sebuah penggoreng di tangannya. Kata-kata Isla tadi sangat berat untuk dicerna Tsukasa. Tidak. Bahkan rasanya akan sangat sulit bagi Tsukasa melepaskan Isla yang sebagai kekasihnya. Bayangkan saja jika kau mempunyai kekasih dan hubunganmu yang baru berjalan beberapa minggu akan kandas begitu saja kala si wanita yang sudah di vonis meninggal. Kurang lebih seperti itulah yang Tsukasa rasakan saat ini.

_Kurang dari 24 jam ya?_

Matahari sudah mulai menampakkan sinarnya kala jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 5.30 dan bersamaan dengan _omelette _buatan Isla yang sudah matang dan di hidangkan di atas meja makan. Dua piring berisi _omelette _dan dua gelas _ocha _spesial Isla_._

"Nah Tsukasa, sarapannya sudah jadi. Ayo makan bersama."

"Terima kasih, Isla."

Isla tersenyum kaku seperti biasanya. Dan mulai menyesap _ocha_nya terlebih dahulu. Berbeda dengan Tsukasa yang langsung menyantap _omelette_nya.

"_Nee, _Tsukasa, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Enak. Terima kasih."

"Benarkah?"

Dan Isla mulai memakan _omelette _buatannya itu. Ternyata benar. Enak rasanya. Isla menyantap sarapan paginya bersama orang yang sangat berarti baginya. Dulu saat mereka membuat _omelette _bersama, rasanya mungkin tak akan lebih spesial seperti saat ini. Dan Isla berencana akan membuat hal terakhir yang special untuk Tsukasa.

Omelette _ini terasa sangat enak. Sangat enak untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Terima kasih, Isla._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keduanya kini sampai di _Terminal Service_, tempat dimana keduanya bekerja. Seperti biasa, Isla memasak _ocha_, dibantu oleh Tsukasa dan menyimpan segelas _ocha _hangat itu di meja kerja mereka masing-masing. Dengan perasaan gembira yang masih tergambar jelas di wajah Isla, ia menyimpan secangkir _ocha _itu di meja Kazuki, salah satu teman berharganya.

Berbeda dengan Tsukasa yang masih menatap gelas _ocha _miliknya. Perlahan ia meminumnya. Tiba-tiba, airmata mengalir.

Ocha _ini terasa enak, seperti omelette yang dibuat Isla tadi. Mungkin, karena ini adalah _ocha _khas Isla yang terakhir bagiku._

SREK.

Kegiatan Tsukasa dan Isla terhenti ketika pintu otomatis ruangan bekerja terbuka dan menampakkan wanita dengan perawakan dewasa dengan rambut merah yang bernama Kazuki.

"Bodoh, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Kazuki?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Isla yang dibuat heran oleh kehadiran Kazuki, wanita itu berjalan mengarah kepada Tsukasa yang memandangnya dengan tatapan takut –seperti biasa−. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Kazuki langsung menarik kerah baju Tsukasa dan membuat dirinya kini berada berhadapan dengan Tsukasa.

"Hei Tsukasa bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan hah?"

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Kazuki membawa Tsukasa ke belakang dan seperti membicarakan sesuatu, meninggalkan Isla dengan tanda tanya besar dan masih dengan nampan yang berada di pangkuannya.

SREK.

Pintu terbuka lagi dan menampakkan dua orang bagian dari _Terminal Service_.

"Michiru, Zack _Ohayou._"

"_Ohayou_, Isla."

"Eh, tunggu dulu. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Tentu saja bekerja."

Dan muncul asap-asap kemarahan di balik kepala Michiru seperti dalam Anime-Anime lainnya, tampaknya Michiru marah.

"_B-baka!_ Ini 'kan waktu terakhirmu dengan Tsukasa? Kenapa kau malah kembali bekerja? Kau 'kan punya banyak waktu untuk bersenang-senang! Kau tidak boleh menyiakan kesempatan terakhirmu! Hal yang bodoh. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tak mungkin memperlakukan kekasihku seperti ini."

Dan cara bicara cepat khas gadis cantik berambut pirang oranye ini sangat melewati batas normal. Maksudnya sangat cepat lebih dari orang bicara pada umumnya. Dan begitupun bagi Isla yang tak dapat mendengar jelas apa yang di katakan Michiru.

"Hei, walau kau berbicara seperti itu, apa kau yakin suatu saat nanti akan mendapatkan kekasih?"

"Zack bodoh! Tentu saja. Dan manusia boncel sepertimu tidak usah ikut-ikutan hal seperti ini!"

Dan ada kalanya Michiru dipermalukan _partner_nya, Zack. _Giftia_ bocah yang tampaknya berpikiran luas dan dewasa walau kadang tingkahnya membuat Michiru panas dan membuat Michiru meledak-ledak.

"YOSH SUDAH DI TENTUKAN!"

Nada suara khas dari Kazuki terdengar dan ia melepaskan genggamannya dari kerah Tsukasa. Nampak dari ekspresi wajahnya, Kazuki tampak senang dan bersemangat. Ia tiba-tiba mendorong tubuh Tsukasa dengan sekuat tenaga yang alhasil Tsukasa berdekatan dengan Isla.

"Tak masalah bagi kalian untuk libur hari ini. Lagipula, Isla sudah menyampaikan kata-kata terakhirnya saat di pesta kemarin malam, bukan?"

Isla hanya mengangguk dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasanya, berbeda dengan Tsukasa yang masih tampak bingung dengan situasi yang terjadi.

Kazuki berjalan mendekati mereka dan berhenti tepat berada di depan Isla. Ia menepuk kepala Isla dan tersenyum. Kazuki hendak mengeluarkan airmata. Tapi ia ingat bahwa dirinya tegar dan hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya, Isla. Bersenang-senanglah bersama Tsukasa hari ini."

"Terima kasih, Kazuki."

Isla memeluk tubuh Kazuki. Baginya, Kazuki adalah satu-satunya teman yang bersedia mendengar apapun yang dikatakannya baik itu penting maupun penting. Walaupun bukan _partner_nya selama 3 tahun kebelakang, Isla masih menganggap kazuki adalah teman terbaiknya di _Terminal Service_ ini. Begitupun anggapan Kazuki pada Isla.

"Dan jangan lupakan, lepaskan _staff card _milikmu itu. Kau hanya _giftia _yang akan di kembalikan."

Isla hanya tersenyum dan membiarkan Kazuki melepaskan _staff card_ bernamakan 'Isla' beserta fotonya.

_Bersenang-senanglah di saat terakhirmu, Isla._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sambil menunggu Tsukasa berganti pakaian, Isla tampaknya masih asyik dengan kegiatannya saat ini. Ia sedang menulis surat. Mungkin inilah yang disebut sebagai surat perpisahan yang di khususkan untuk kekasihnya, Tsukasa.

Surat akhirnya sudah siap dan Isla memasukannya ke dalam sebuah amplop.

"Isla, kau sudah siap?"

"Aku siap."

Isla membiarkan Tsukasa untuk berjalan mendahuluinya. Mungkin hanya ada waktu beberapa detik, Isla akhirnya dapat menyimpan surat khusus untuk Tsukasa di meja makan.

KLEK.

"Jadi kita akan kemana?"

Pintu asrama terkunci dan kini di depan pintu asrama itu Isla dan Tsukasa sama-sama berpikir kemanakah mereka akan pergi.

"Taman bermain, bagaimana?"

Tsukasa tersenyum. Ia menggandeng tangan Isla yang langsung membuat si empunya bersemu serta malu-malu.

"Oke."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mulai dari _jet coaster_, wahana yang Tsukasa dan Isla coba. Mereka berdua duduk di bangku pertama. Tentunya akan sangat lebih terasa adrenalinnya jika menduduki bangku pertama, bukan?

Sekitar kurag lebih 5 menit permainan _jet coaster_ selesai, Isla dan Tsukasa mendatangi _stand_ yang membuka jasa foto mereka saat mereka berdua ada di _jet coaster_. Ada satu foto dimana Tsukasa dan Isla nampak berteriak serta wajah yang bisa dibilang lucu. Bagusnya, mereka bergandengan tangan.

"Kita ambil foto ini ya?" Tunjuk Tsukasa.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh disitu, tahu!"

"Kau memang bodoh seperti biasanya, tapi selain ini, kapan lagi kita akan menaiki _jet coaster _dengan tampang yang sama-sama bodoh sambil bergandengan tangan ini?"

Isla tersipu malu. Akhirnya, ia pun mengangguk.

Selanjutnya adalah _ghost house_. Dimana Isla sangat takut dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Awalnya ia memang tidak mau tapi karena Tsukasa yang memaksa dan mengancamnya, Isla pun dengan terpaksa memenuhi kemauan Tsukasa.

"Kyaaaaaaaa."

Isla menjerit kala tiba-tiba ada yang menghadang dirinya dengan wajah yang seram. Ia langsung menghambur ke sisi Tsukasa, hingga membuat kemeja yang dipakai Tsukasa terlihat kusut.

"Heh, mereka juga 'kan orang-orang yang sama dengan kita namun mereka hanya berdandan semenakutkan mungkin."

"Tapi aku kan takut dengan hal seperti ini."

Isla menggembungkan pipinya, hal yang membuat Tsukasa tertawa.

"Hei, tidak ada yang lucu!"

"Tapi kau lucu saat menggembungkan pipimu, Isla!"

"Tidak!

"Kau seperti boneka!"

Pipi Isla bersemu merah.

Karena Tsukasa dan Isla mengobrol tak sadar bahwa ada sosok yang mendekati mereka. Sosok itu berpakaian putih panjang dengan berlumuran darah di seluruh bajunya. Rambutnya panjang dan matanya melotot menyeramkan, tepat berada di belakang mereka dan mengeluarkan suara-suara mengerikan.

Dan di saat yang sama, Tsukasa dan Isla menjerit hingga lari terbirit-birit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari pun semakin gelap dan taman bermain itu berhiaskan cahaya yang di hasilkan oleh wahana-wahana yang ada di taman bermain tersebut. Wahana terakhir, yaitu bianglala. Keduanya bertatapan.

"Aku tak menyangka ini adalah wahana yang akan kita naiki untuk terakhir kalinya." Isla menatap pada bianglala itu dengan pandangan kosong. Bibirnya tersenyum simpul melihat bianglala yang terus berputar itu.

Dengan berat hati, Tsukasa tak mau mengakuinya bahwa benar saja apa yang dikatakan Isla itu adalah kebenaran yang sebenarnya tidak mau diakui dirinya. Sangat berat mendengarnya terlebih lagi dari bibir pujaan hatinya.

Tsukasa langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras.

"Tidak Isla."

Isla hanya menorehkan pandangannya ke arah Tsukasa dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Ini bukan terakhir kalinya kau akan menikmati ini semua. Masih banyak, masih banyak waktu yang belum kita lewatkan untuk menikmati seluruh wahana di taman wisata ini. Tapi…."

Angin berhembus melewati mereka berdua.

"Aku tahu Tsukasa."

Tsukasa menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam.

"Aku tahu kita akan menikmati ini lagi, tapi dengan memoriku yang bebeda."

Air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata indah Isla. Namun tangisnya berhenti seketika ketika ada tangan lembut yang menghapus airmatanya.

"Ini bukan waktunya untuk bersedih. Kita belum menaiki bianglala itu, 'kan?"

Perkataan Tsukasa cukup menenangkan perasaan Isla.

"Baiklan, ayo."

Isla kembali dengan senyumannya. Ia menggenggam tangan Tsukasa dan menariknya menuju arah bianglala tersebut. Tsukasa tahu, bahwa Isla hanya berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihan dan membuat hatinya sedikit tenang. Namun ia tak bisa memungkiri bahwa yang ia rasa hari ini akan menjadi hari yang terberat baginya walaupun ia harus menikmatinya bersama Isla.

"Ayo Tsukasa! Kita dapat tempat."

Tsukasa dan Isla akhirnya dapat tempat untuk menaiki bianglala itu.

"Hey lihat Tsukasa! Padahal kita belum mencapai puncak tapi kita dapat melihat seluruh sisi barat dari taman bermain!"

"Ah kau benar!"

Tsukasa yang berdiri di sisi Isla melihat ke seluruh taman bermain dan bergantian kepada sosok yang berada di sisinya. Pandangan takjub tersirat begitu saja di wajah Isla. Matanya bersinar terang tersinari cahaya-cahaya kelap-kelip di damainya malam.

"Isla."

"Hei-hei Tsuka‒"

Belum sempat Isla menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kalimatnya terpotong kala Tsukasa menarik tubuhnya dan mencium bibir Isla. Manik merah Isla bergetar. Ia senang, gugup, malu, dan tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Kejadian itu berlalu sangat cepat baginya.

Tsukasa melepasnya begitu saja. Ia memegang pundak Isla dengan tangannya yang bergetar. Ia tenggelamkan wajahnya ke bawah. Tak berani menatap mata Isla.

"Ini… ini yang pertama, dan terakhir bagiku, Isla. Aku… aku bahkan tak bisa banyak berkata dan‒"

"Cukup Tsukasa."

Perkataan Isla cukup tegar dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

"Aku, mencintaimu. Bahkan kau sudah tahu akan hal ini tapi aku hanya ingin untuk kali ini, aku akan mengucapkannya untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

Isla langsung menghambur ke arah pelukan Tsukasa. Ia menggenggam pinggang pria itu dengan erat. Sama halnya dengan Tsukasa yang memeluk tubuh Isla yang mungil, mencium puncak kepalanya dengan tulus, mengelus rambutnya yang halus, dan menghirup aroma tubuh Isla untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Maafkan aku karena telah banyak merepotkanmu, Tsukasa-_kun_."

"Kau cukup aneh untuk menyebutku dengan sebutan itu."

Dan kini mereka sampai di puncak bianglala. Hamparan wahana bahkan kota yang dihiasi lampu pada malam hari pun terlihat indah terlihat dari sini.

"Pemandangan terakhir yang sangat indah bukan?"

Airmata kini menghiasi pelupuk Tsukasa.

"Hei jangan menangis. Kau ini pria, tahu!"

Isla meninju pelan bahu Tsukasa dan tertawa renyah di hadapan Tsukasa. Tsukasa yang sedikit terhibur kembali mendekap Isla. Tsukasa menatap Isla dengan hangatnya dan menarik wajah Isla menuju ke arahnya. Perlahan ia mencium kening Isla.

"Hei aku juga mau!"

Isla tak terima Tsukasa mengecup keningnya terlebih dahulu.

"Haha kau tak akan bica menciumku, dasar boncel."

"Ugh!" Isla menggembungkan kedua pipinya tanda dirinya kesal. Terlebih lagi, Tsukasa menyebutnya boncel untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Tsukasa yang melihat hal itu hanya terkekeh. Ia langsung membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Nah, spesial untukmu."

CUP.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Isla langsung mencium dahi Tsukasa.

"Aku menyayangimu."

Belum sempat Tsukasa membalas perkataan Isla, Isla sudah kehilangan keseimbangan tubuh. Dilihatnya kelopak mata Isla yang perlahan menutup. Bibir Isla melengkung dengan indah. Dia tersenyum bahkan untuk saat terakhir kalinya sebelum memorinya benar-benar hilang. Dilihatnya tatapan mata Isla yang tertuju hanya kepada dirinya.

BRUK.

Sebelum terhempas ke lantai, tangan Tsukasa terlebih dulu menggapai tubuh Isla yang ringan.

Kali ini, semua tangis Tsukasa tak bisa terbendung lagi. Ia keluarkan semua yang ada di dalam benaknya. Rasa sakit akan kehilangan Isla, rasa yang terpendam yang bahkan belum sempat ia utarakan pada Isla, rasa cintanya yang begitu besar pada Isla pun terhempas begitu saja.

"Aku… aku juga… aku juga menyayangimu, Isla."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rasanya Tsukasa tak mau lagi untuk pergi ke _Terminal Service, _tempat dimana dirinya bekerja. Ia hanya belum siap. Belum siap untuk menemui Isla yang akan menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya, singkatnya Isla yang tidak mengenal siapa dirinya.

Dengan perasaan yang gundah, ia membuka kembali surat terakhir yang Isla tinggalkan untuk dirinya.

.

.

.

_Untuk Tsukasa_

_Ah, aku tak tahu harus mulai darimana. Tapi pertama, terima kasih untuk beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Terima kasih juga telah bekerja sama denganku, dengan giftia yang mungkin tak banyak berguna untukmu. Tapi sesulit apapun, aku tak dapat mengubah cara kerjaku. Yah, mungkin aku dapat berubah semenjak bekerja sama denganmu._

_Terima kasih telah merubahku ke arah yang lebih baik, Tsukasa._

_Oh ya, jangan lupa untuk memberi surat-surat yang sudah aku siapkan pada yang lain juga ya? Sudah aku simpan di lemari tempat kau menyimpan makanan instanmu._

_Eh, aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku tulis. _

_Aku juga menyukaimu._

_Terima kasih karena telah hadir dalam kehidupan yang tak sempurna milikku. Tak kusangka aku akan menghabiskan waktu terakhirku bersama denganmu. Ini akan sangat menyenangkan!_

_Hanya beberapa hal yang ingin kutitipkan padamu._

_Sering-seringlah memakan makanan rumah, kau hanya akan ku izinkan memakan makanan instan jika terdesak. Jaga kesehatan juga, walau aku tahu kau ini mempunyai fisik yang kuat karena aku telah melihatnya kala dirimu di pukul olehKazuki dngan tenaganya yang sangat luar biasa. Dan kuharap, kau selalu ingat diriku._

_Aku janji aku akan menyimpanmu di dalam memoriku sebelum memoriku ini dihapus begitu saja._

_Dan jangan lupa selalu pergi menuju Terminal Service._

_Nanti Kazuki akan marah jika kau tidak dating._

_Ah sudah cukupkah?_

_Kuharap aku bisa menyampaikannya lebih banyak dan berbicara langsung denganmu._

_Terima kasih, Tsukasa._

_Aku mencintaimu._

_Isla_

.

.

.

Di tutupnya kembali surat dari Isla dan ia simpan kembali ke dalam amplop dan meletakannya di atas meja makan.

Tsukasa sadar bahwa ia tidak seharusnya mengurung diri di rumahnya. Isla benar. Ia harus selalu menuju tempatnya bekerja, _Terminal Service_. Tsukasa langsung berkemas, ia siap dnegan seragam kerjanya dan ia langsung melesat menuju tempat dirinya bekerja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

SREK.

Pintu otomatis di kantor _Terminal Service_ terbuka kala Tsukasa memasuki ruangan itu.

"_Ohayou._"

"KEMANA SAJA KAU?!"

Kazuki sudah meneriakinya begitu saja kala Tsukasa baru maju selangkah dari ambang pintu.

"Eh ma-maaf Kazuki‒"

Perkataannya terasa begitu sulit di keluarkan kala ia melihat pemandangan yang begitu familiar. Tatapannya tertuju kepada wanita yang ada di depannya‒ sedang memperkenalkan diri di hadapan seluruh _staff_. Pandangan Tsukasa dan pandangan mata yang sudah takasing lagi baginya.

"Isla?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Siapa?"

_Isla, aku merindukanmu._

**END**

**Author's Note :**

Woah! Sebenernya fic ini sudah disiapkan long time agooooo hanya saja saya sudah terlalu sibuk di kelas 12 dan membuat fic ini menjadi terbengkalai begitu saja /slap /digamparKazuki dan saya baru publish setelah time skip 3 tahun lamanya T_T

Hanya berharap saja kepada readers, semoga kalian menikmati ceritanya.

Well cerita ini terinspirasi dari eps terakhir Plastic Memories tentunya. Mungkin ada beberapa hal yang di ubah? Eh? Saya sudah lupa dan belum sempat me-rewatch

Sekian.

_Sincerely,_

_Yusvira_


End file.
